


Christmas Lights

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coffee, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: “I live below you and I was minding my own business watching the snowfall out the window when I saw a body fall. Are you really putting up Christmas lights right now?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! 
> 
> I just want to take a quick second to thank you for all the support you've been showing me in the past few days for the 25 Days of Christmas. I'm usually not the kind of person to stick to something so I'm really surprised to have made it so far and it's all thanks to you guys.

It was a cold, December winter evening. All weather forecasts had been warning everyone to stay inside for the last couple of days because of the strong winds and snowstorms. Dan didn’t really mind since it gave him time off work and no one would judge him for enjoying having to stay inside.

He was spending his days scrolling through Tumblr with an occasional random binge on Wikipedia and he had drunk his own weight in coffee. Life was good. 

Things started taking a turn for the worse when Dan opened his cupboard and realised he was running out of coffee. It was the first time in two days where he started hoping the snow storm would let up sometime soon. 

For now, he was just going to turn to hot chocolate instead and enjoy the peace and quiet of a cold day in Winter. He had finished everything he had set out to do during the day such as replying to the emails he had been ignoring for weeks and editing a video so he figured he deserved a break. 

Dan made himself some quick dinner and then settled down next to the window to peacefully watch the snowfall out of the window. He could finally feel himself start to relax when he saw a body fall in front of his window and he jumped a foot in the air, managing to spill half of the food on himself. Shit.

He quickly got up and put on a jacket, planning to check on whoever had just been unlucky enough to fall in front of his window. The second he stepped foot outside, he remembered why everyone had been warning against going out in such weather. It was freezing and it was almost as if Dan could feel the cold seeping through his bones.

He walked around the corner of the building and let out a sigh of relief when he saw a man standing up and brushing the snow off of his clothes. At least he wasn’t hurt, or worse, dead. He couldn’t help but feel a bit in awe of this strange person who had fallen at least two storeys and looked as if he’d barely even scratched himself. Dan would probably still be rolling on the ground in pain in his place. 

“Are you okay?” he called out, wanting to make sure he wasn’t hurt. 

The man looked up and Dan froze. He was absolutely gorgeous. What the hell was a man like that doing falling off of roofs during the harshest snow storm of the year? He was so distracted looking him up and down in interest that he barely even noticed the man was answering his question. 

“I’m fine, thanks for asking. I was just putting up some Christmas lights when my foot slipped and I found myself falling down. I think the snow broke my fall though”, he joked, smiling sheepishly. 

Dan found himself looking at this man as if he was insane. “Have you completely lost your mind? Are you really putting up Christmas lights right now? They’ve been warning about this snowstorm for days, telling everyone to stay inside. You couldn’t have chosen a worse moment to put up Christmas lights on the roof.” 

“I was handling myself just fine until I slipped”, the man said, with a careless shrug. Incredible. He could have fallen to his death just for some Christmas lights and it looked like he barely even cared. “The only problem is that I wasn’t planning on actually falling down so I left my keys inside and the door is locked so now I can’t go in. I guess I’ll just have to call the landlord to bring me his set of keys.” 

Dan burst out laughing at that, feeling amused, despite himself. “Take a look around you. There’s snow everywhere and no cars can drive in roads like these. Not to mention that no one in their right mind would leave their homes in such weather, especially not for someone who got himself locked out because he was stupid enough to try to put up christmas lights outside during a snowstorm. The landlord isn’t coming anywhere near here today.” 

The other man was finally starting to look a little panicked and Dan felt kind of bad that he was deriving the tiniest amount of joy at that. At least it proved the other guy was not as crazy as he had originally thought. In the end he started feeling sorry for him and sighed. 

“Come on, you can stay at my place until the snowstorm calms down and you can call the landlord. I can turn on the fireplace and I just made some hot chocolate”, he offered. 

It seemed as if the other man was about to decline but then thought better of it when a cold gust of wind made him shiver. Staying out here in the cold until the snowstorm stopped was not an option. “Thank you. I’m Phil by the way”, he said, smiling gratefully and Dan returned it. 

“I’m Dan. Come on, let’s get you warmed up before you catch a cold.” He led the way back inside the house and closed the door tightly shut as soon as Phil had made it in. He noticed the way Phil let out a breath of relief over being away from the cold temperatures outside but he didn’t comment on it. 

Instead, he made his way to the fireplace and turned it on. He just hoped it wouldn’t take too long for the room to get warm since Phil was starting to look a little too pale for his liking. “Let me get you some hot chocolate. I would offer coffee but I ran out of that yesterday and wasn’t in the mood to brave the cold to buy some more.” 

He walked to the kitchen to do just that and then proudly presented Phil with a warm cup of hot chocolate that would surely warm him up. They then sat in front of the fireplace and enjoyed the silence as they warmed up. 

“So…why exactly did you think it was a good idea to put up Christmas lights today, of all days?” Dan finally said, unable to keep his curiosity at bay. He tried not to smile at seeing the way Phil started to blush at his question. 

“I just really love Christmas and the way that just being in the christmas spirit can make me really happy. I never really feel like it’s Christmas unless I put up the lights outside so I thought I’d give it a try”, he admitted. “In hindsight, I admit it wasn’t my finest hour, considering the weather.”

Dan couldn’t hold in a laugh at that. “Well, at least you’re not denying it was a stupid plan in the first place. You’re lucky you didn’t get seriously injured from a fall like that. And getting locked out of your own home is probably not a nice feeling either. Don’t worry though, you can stay here for as long as you need.” 

Phil seemed relieved at that and nodded. “Thanks, I wasn’t really looking forward to having to spend the night outside in this weather. I swear though, I’ll get out of your hair the second the weather calms down enough for me to call the landlord.” 

Dan nodded and tried to think of ways they could spend their time until that happened. They were pretty much strangers to each other but there could only be so much silence until it started to feel awkward and uncomfortable. 

He suddenly got an idea and quickly got up to grab what they needed, leaving Phil to look at him in confusion. It didn’t take long for Dan to find the Monopoly set in one of his cupboards and he took it back to Phil, a satisfied smile on his face. “How good are you at Monopoly?” 

Phil chuckled and then looked at him, a challenge clear in his eyes. “Depends. Are you ready to get crushed?”   
*

Dan was aware that Monopoly was a very competitive game, with the ability of ruining the greatest of friendships but he never thought it could also develop new ones. 

He had gone from playing Monopoly with a perfect stranger to calling Phil the most colourful of nicknames, an undertone of fondness in his voice. “Oh my god you spork, did you really just buy that knowing that I had the other two? I hate you so much, how the hell am I supposed to start buying houses and hotels now?” 

Phil laughed and Dan had to ignore the way he could feel his stomach flip at having made him laugh. “I wouldn’t be a very good Monopoly player if I passed up that opportunity and let you take the advantage.”

“Who cares about you being a good player, I just want to win”, he mumbled, only half joking but Phil laughed anyways. He had to stop having such a reaction every time the other man so much as laughed. At this rate, he was going to end up making it obvious that he found Phil attractive. He couldn’t ruin their quickly developing friendship like this. 

They kept on playing Monopoly, both of them aiming to win and mockingly glaring at each other each time the other did something to mess with them. Phil was in the lead when they both decided that a break was needed. If you asked Dan, he would have told you that they ended the game on a draw even though Phil had obviously been winning. 

By the time they put all the pieces of the game back in the box, it was really late and Dan suggested they start getting ready for bed. He offered Phil a pair of his sweatpants and an old hoodie of his and took the bathroom, leaving his guest to get changed in his bedroom. 

Dan froze up when it finally hit him that he only had one bedroom. That meant that one of them would have to sleep on the sofa in the living room. He knew that Phil should be the one to sleep on the bed since he was the guest but Dan wasn’t really looking forward to spending the night trying to sleep on the hard and lumpy sofa. 

He finished changing into his pyjamas and then walked back to his bedroom, trying not to look as awkward as he felt. “So, I only have one bedroom and the sofa is not the most comfortable thing in the world so I was wondering if you’d want to share the bed?”, he suggested nervously. “I promise I don’t snore.” 

Dan had been almost sure that Phil would decline his offer but he was pleasantly surprised when the other just shrugged and nodded. 

They both got into bed and, if he wasn’t feeling so awkward, Dan would have laughed at just how hard they were trying to keep to their side of the bed so they wouldn’t touch. “Goodnight”, Dan whispered before he tried to get some sleep. 

Falling asleep ended up being easier said than done. It had been ages since Dan had anyone else sleeping in bed with him so he had gotten used to sleeping in the middle of the bed and getting to move around as much as he wanted during the night. Now he found himself trying to keep himself rigid so he didn’t move around too much and end up annoying Phil. It wasn’t exactly the most comfortable position when you were trying to sleep but Dan just couldn’t risk it. 

Sneaking a look at Phil, he raised his eyebrows when he realised the other was already fast asleep and he couldn’t help feeling a bit jealous. Here he was, his worries about ending up touching keeping him up during the night, and Phil was already fast asleep without a care in the world. 

It took him longer than he was comfortable admitting but Dan finally felt his eyes getting heavy and he was soon fast asleep. 

*  
Dan took his sweet time waking up, wanting to enjoy the much appreciated heat in his bed for a little longer. He could feel something soft and warm under his cheek and frowned. He didn’t remember going to bed with anyone the night before and- Shit. He was sleeping on top of Phil wasn’t he? His eyes quickly snapped open and he looked up, coming face to face with a very amused looking Phil. 

He almost jumped off him and moved away but he knew that would cause an unnecessary scene and Phil didn’t look as if he was too bothered. He slowly sat up and tried to ignore the warmth on his face. He was blushing for sure. Way to play it cool Dan. “Good morning”, he said, a small smile on his face and was glad to see Phil return it. He hadn’t made things too awkward then. “Do you want some breakfast?” 

They ended up moving to the kitchen and Dan made some scrambled eggs on toast while Phil prepared some hot chocolate for them. The second the weather turned a little more bearable, Dan was going to buy some coffee for sure. He never thought he could get tired of the taste of hot chocolate but drinking only that for two days straight had changed his mind. 

Dan was glad to note that their conversation over breakfast flowed naturally and wasn’t awkward after the way he cuddled Phil while asleep. It almost seemed as if they had been friends for ages rather than for less than a day. 

They washed the few dishes they used together and then went to look out of the window. “The snow storm seems to have calmed down during the night. I think I could probably call the landlord to have him bring me the keys in a few hours.” 

Dan couldn’t really understand the pang he felt in his chest at hearing that. What did he expect? Obviously Phil was going to want to head back to his own home once the weather cleared up and Dan couldn’t really hold it against him, regardless of his feelings. 

Phil called the landlord soon after and, surprisingly, he agreed to come by with the spare keys a lot sooner than they had expected. Getting a good look at Phil’s face, Dan was surprised to notice that he seemed to be as disappointed as he felt. Maybe he wasn’t the only one with such thoughts running through his head. 

They spent the few hours they had left together watching an anime together and making each other laugh with silly comments about what they were watching. It ended way too fast for Dan’s liking and, soon enough, they heard their landlord knocking on the door. 

The landlord opened Phil’s apartment and, after a firm warning about this not being a frequent occurrence, was on his way. That left Dan and Phil standing in front of Phil’s door, both looking unsure. 

Phil was the first one to break the silence. “Thank you for letting me spend the night at your place. I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t there and I would have had to spend all night outside in that storm. I owe you one so…if you need anything, just let me know.” 

Dan wasn’t sure what to reply to that. On one hand he didn’t want this to be the last time he properly talked to Phil and he knew that’s just what would happen if he left with just a goodbye. On the other hand, he had never been the bravest person when it comes to this sort of thing so he was at a complete loss over what to do. 

In the end, he decided he had nothing to lose and said the first thing to come to mind. “I’m out of coffee at my place and I’ve been literally craving some for the past two days. Maybe we could go get some at Starbucks together, once the weather calms down a little more?” 

He waited with bated breath to hear Phil’s answer and the relief he felt was indescribable when Phil nodded. 

“Coffee sounds wonderful and I did say I owe you after all. If you really want coffee so bad though…I happen to have a new packet in my kitchen cupboard. Maybe I could make some for us. That is, if you want?” Phil said, giving him a hopeful look. 

As if Dan could have even thought about saying no. “That sounds really great. I would love to have some coffee right now.” 

Phil nodded and suddenly started to look nervous again. Just as Dan was about to ask him about it he got cut off by quick kiss on his lips. He was left to stare at Phil dumbfounded, hardly able to believe that had just happened. 

He smiled when he realised Phil was bright red and he was sure he was blushing just as much. It was just so good to know he wasn’t the only one feeling that way. 

“Come on then”, said Phil. “I happen to make some really good coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed day 6! I think it's one of my favourites so far. 
> 
> Thank you once again for all your support, I love you so much. 
> 
> Stay tuned for day 7 tomorrow!


End file.
